


in your eyes and in your mind i see change

by alrespirar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrespirar/pseuds/alrespirar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Will Graham and his dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your eyes and in your mind i see change

**Author's Note:**

> Last summer, [Briceida](http://asphodelus.tumblr.com/) showed me Hannibal’s Dead Animal Taxidermy on Bob’s Burgers and we kind of just ran with it and made a domestic AU where he's a taxidermist and Will's dogs are out to get him and make his life pretty miserable. So this is for her because her birthday was the 28th and the least I can do for my best friend is write her fic. Te quiero mucho.
> 
> A huge thank you to [Caro](http://buckygoddamnbarnes.tumblr.com/) for stepping up to be my beta on such short notice and also indulging me on the many things that make this friendship amazing. You're the best.

Hannibal doesn’t think dogs like him very much.

Correction: Hannibal doesn’t think _Will’s_ dogs like him very much.

He likes animals. He works with them even though they’re... dead. He’s a taxidermist so it’s still the same thing, right?

It is after all what he does best, it keeps him grounded. Hannibal’s Taxidermy was relatively successful. He made good money and his clients were friendly and likewise, many saw Hannibal as approachable.

There’s a coffee shop just down the street that Hannibal sometimes visits when he has to work late, but it’s at the grocery store where Hannibal first sees Will one Friday night. At first Hannibal doesn’t notice him. All he came for was a bottle of wine. Somehow he had run out—or, better yet, Bedelia had finished the last one when she’d come over for dinner two nights ago.

Hannibal walks past the only cart in the lane and notices it contains only boxes of graham crackers, some chocolate, granola bars and a bag of marshmallows. He sighs.

He sees Will with a bottle of sangria in his hand, walking back to his cart while reading the label. That’s when Hannibal notices him, and notices he’s beautiful.

Will looks up when he sees Hannibal walk past him; they make eye contact, and Hannibal gives him a nod before walking away. He can feel Will’s eyes on him but he doesn’t look back. What Hannibal doesn’t know though (and Will will admit later) is that Will notes Hannibal’s expensive suit and already has a preconceived judgement of what type of person he is.

Hannibal starts seeing Will more frequently at the coffee shop. He’s got a deadline and he still needs to finish mounting. It’s only 8 in the evening but he sees himself working late so he decides to get coffee to at least help him through this commission.

It’s Hannibal who speaks to him first, of course. It suddenly becomes a thing, to meet and have coffee in the evening. Hannibal simply says it’s work related when Will asks him why he’s there. Will shrugs and mentions that midterms are coming up and he’ll have lots of papers grade soon.

That’s how this all starts off. Casual coffee dates both in the city and on campus at John Hopkins whenever Will has late lectures.

Will mentions that he loves dogs and when he’s not teaching at John Hopkins, he’s dog sitting.

“I have five dogs,” Will says conversationally one night. He doesn’t notice that one of Hannibal’s eye twitches because _five?_

“All strays. The newest one is named Winston, really adorable.”

“Do you have any pets?” Will then asks, looking up at him. Hannibal quickly tries to act cool.

“Not... necessarily,” he begins.

“I get they’re not for everyone.” Will says before Hannibal continues which is a blessing because he didn’t necessarily want to explain that his ‘pets’ are the many animals in his home that are definitely not alive.

“I dog sit on the weekends usually and,” Will stops and laughs to himself and it takes Hannibal off guard because it’s rather endearing. “The students don’t tell me their dogs ate their homework, I’m the one who tells them that my dogs ate their homework.”

***

Everything’s good. They’re on timid waters right now, walking around each other and trying not to step on each other's toes as they learn things about one another. Hannibal’s never met anyone like Will before and he doesn’t know what to think about that fact. They still have coffee together and whenever Will asks about what Hannibal does for a living, he smiles and finds a sly way to change the subject. If Will notices, he doesn’t mention it and Hannibal is sort of grateful for that. He’s not sure why he’s holding back when he hasn’t before but.. somehow he wants to do this right.

When Will does find out, it’s over dinner at one of Hannibal’s favorite restaurants around the city. He finds out very shortly that it was probably a bad idea by how uncomfortable Will looks.

“I’m a taxidermist,” Hannibal says, setting down his wine glass.

Will chokes on his food. And then coughs.

“You’re a what?”

“I’m a—”

“No, I heard you. It’s just...um, ok. Weird.” Will admits.

“Are you worried about your dogs?” Hannibal asks.

“Well...” Will begins.

“You don’t have worry, Will. Dogs aren’t that popular anymore. It’s been a couple years since I got a commission for dogs.”

Will chokes on his water and coughs some more. Hannibal is worried now but Will shakes his head when Hannibal offers to pat him on the back, obviously unaware of what he had just said. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Will asks, incredulous. “Let’s just.. change the subject,” Will says immediately, drinking more wine.

He’s flustered and it’s adorable and Hannibal can honestly stare at him forever, the way Will is looking everywhere else but Hannibal he drops it. He doesn’t want to make Will any more uncomfortable than he already is.

Hannibal knows then that he is going to have to be gentle when it comes to this topic. The shock and hurt in Will’s eyes has almost made him regret saying it especially over the dinner table.

They don’t mention it again and Will is grateful for it.

They start seeing each other outside the coffee shop and dinners because Will is also getting tired of Hannibal inviting him out and beating him when paying the bill. The one time Will does beat him, though, the reaction is priceless and the smug smile on Will’s face doesn’t leave and Hannibal wants to kiss him stupid.

When Will invites Hannibal to his home, Hannibal offers to make dinner. He’s not sure what’s expecting when he gets to Will’s but the five dogs running around him and sniffing him was not it. He tries to be friendly with the them that parade around Will’s home.

“Don’t worry, they don’t bite.”

“I should hope not,” Hannibal says as the smaller one, named Othello bumps his head against Hannibal’s hand.

“The one behind you is Bast, she’s the friendliest. Border Collies usually are. The White Shepherd next to her is Atlas.”

“Your love for mythology is showing,” Hannibal says with a grin.

Will smiles sheepishly and runs his hand through his hair. “Couldn't be helped. Hermes and Winston are outside playing, I think,” he says and goes to the open the door to the backyard.

Winston and Hermes are equally as energetic but what Hannibal notices is that Hermes doesn't get close to Hannibal. He instead sits and watches him for a while before he walks away.

They settle in this routine that throws Hannibal off when he realizes that he’s spending less and less time at his home most evenings. He still gets home late and sleeps in his own bed but there’s dust starting to collect in his own study. At least Bedelia hasn’t been asking about it.

***

It’s a Friday night and Will’s done looking over twelve page papers and Hannibal knows a way or two of getting the work off his mind. Will’s mouth tastes like raspberry and red wine. They’re in the hallway now, not even having the strength to get to the room and Will begs. Hannibal grinds their hips together, his fingers around the belt loops of Will’s pants. Will moans and it’s music to Hannibal’s ears.

The dogs whine somewhere off in the living room but no one pays attention. The only thing Will seems to be interested in is learning the way Hannibal’s lips feel against his own.

But the dogs keep whining and maybe that’s their way of telling Will and Hannibal to get a room. They don’t get around to it though because Hermes pisses on the kitchen floor and there’s no way they don’t both hear that.

Will jumps from Hannibal as if his touch is hot like a flame. His disheveled look is beautiful. The moment's gone when they get to the kitchen and after Will runs a hand down his face at the mess Hermes leaves.

Hannibal steals a kiss and gives Will his space to clean up. The dogs lay in the living room but Hermes is the one who’s watching Will, tongue hanging out.

Before Hannibal leaves that night, Will apologizes for what had happened. He shuts up Will with a kiss that leaves them both startled and breathless.

***

Will’s away for the following weekend at a lecture conference in Connecticut. Hannibal hasn’t seen him in four days and it’s painful. Hannibal had gotten used to seeing him so often when their work permitted.

Still, that doesn’t stop Will from asking Hannibal if he can look after the dogs.

“I know you aren’t totally fond of them, especially after what Othello did to your shoe but everyone else is busy and Beverly is visiting her parents this weekend. Besides,” Will says to him on the phone, “I trust you.”

That alone is enough for Hannibal. The dogs don’t bark when he opens the door that Saturday morning.

Food and walking them for a bit around the park. Do-able.

He feeds them first, mindful this time of where he leaves his jacket because last time it had ended up on the floor with Bast rolling around in it. He wasn’t as upset as Will had been. The time-consuming part was getting the hair off with the lint roller.

Hannibal leans against the counter and watches them eat. Bast, Hannibal notices, eats at a normal pace but still waggles her tail happily, Atlas growls but still makes way for Othello who tries to eat off his bowl too. There’s a bark from Atlas but it doesn’t go further than that.

Hannibal also realizes that treats and dog bones make up the majority of Will’s pantry. Hannibal should be worried about this and he does make a mental note to follow Will the next time he goes grocery shopping but it’s still.. endearing that Will cares so much about his dogs. The commitment makes his heart warm and it should be ridiculous but the list of things that Will does to Hannibal just keeps growing.

The dogs keep eating and eventually forget about him. Hannibal walks around Will’s home, this time mindful of the rooms he hadn’t seen yet.

“You’re welcome to anything in the fridge,” Will had told him when he drove to Hannibal’s to drop off his spare key to the house.

“A perfect opportunity to stock your fridge of decent food then,” Hannibal had responded. The eyeroll he got from Will was priceless.

Staying in Will’s house was no different than his. He was already used to the big house except it wasn’t completely empty. He knows it’s paradise for Will and keeps him calm but Hannibal has a hard time falling asleep when there are three dogs on the bed. He’s afraid that one movement will set them off and they’ll start licking his face which he doesn’t mind but he does have an early appointment the next day so he should sleep soon.

The bed smells like Will so much and Hannibal can’t help but let get lost in it. It smells like Will’s aftershave with a distinct smell of cologne. He’d recognize that scent anywhere now. Hannibal falls asleep thinking about the way Will’s body would feel against his on these sheets.

He’s just about finished a morning consultation at the shop the next day when he gets a text from Will.

**How’d the first day go?**

_Not bad. It was most unusual waking up to two dogs licking my face, though._

It’s a while until Will responds back but Hannibal can’t keep the smile off his face.

**That means they’re starting to like you.**

He can deal with that.

Later that day, Hannibal gives in and orders take out because he’s been on his feet all day mounting. He’s in the study room looking at the many pictures Will has with his dogs when he hears claws against the wooden floor. Hannibal turns around and sees Atlas standing by the door, still licking his teeth. The others must be done eating now, too.

The thought of walking four dogs doesn’t excite Hannibal too much. Luckily Bast and Atlas are well behaved. He walks to them to the park just down the street. The sun is slowly starting to go down and it casts a wonderful color palette of pinks and oranges.

The dogs run, play and do their business.

When it’s time to leave, Hermes refuses to sit still long enough for Hannibal to get his leash on. Hannibal tries a second time and a third and by the forth, he’s coming short of breath and the people around him are starting to stare.

Every time Hannibal thinks Hermes will sit still, the dog backs away and runs off.

The other dogs, sit and roll on the ground, watching the scene before them. Somehow, Hannibal has the tendency to be really embarrassed.

Hannibal tries to be nice but muttering under his breath can’t be helped and by god if this dog doesn’t stay still, Hannibal is going to go nuts. Finally, after what seems forever, Hermes decides he’s had enough and finally stands still for Hannibal to put on the leash. That is of course only after Hannibal is out of breath and the people around him are convinced he’s a madman.

Hannibal tries to be nice, he really does. He knows it’s not possible to have flames shoot out of his eyes but the tight lipped smile he throws Hermes is good enough.

Damn Will Graham and his dogs.

The following day, Hannibal wakes to the light press of Will's mouth on his forehead. “Will?”

“Hey,” he hears Will say. He sounds close and when Hannibal opens his eyes, he realizes that the weight next to him is in fact Will and not Bast. Will is next to him and Hannibal wonders since when.

“What time is it?” is what he asks instead because it can’t be morning just yet, it doesn’t feel like he’s slept that much.

“6AM, you still have time.”

“I thought you weren’t getting in until the afternoon?” Hannibal says. He pulls Will closer so he can kiss Will, lightly on the nose before kissing him on the lips. They fall back asleep like this, Hannibal’s arm around Will and pulling him closer to rest his chin on Will’s head.

“Last day of the conference wasn’t really that important. Plus, I missed the girls and boys. And you of course.”

The last thing that Hannibal remembers before falling back asleep is Will telling him he’s glad he’s back home.

Later that morning when they’re awake and getting ready for work, Hannibal hands Will the spare key but Will just shakes his head and tells him to hold onto it. 

***

It isn’t until a couple days later when Hannibal sees the dog for the first time.

He’s driving down Tamarind road, through the Cylburn Arboretum when he sees her. The dog walks along the side of the road. He notices that she barely bats an eyelash as she looks over and sees the car approach her. That’s enough to make Hannibal pull over, knowing that at this hour in the evening, there’s probably not going to be a lot of traffic. Like a deer in front of the headlights, the dog stops and looks at Hannibal. He doesn’t see a collar or a tag on her when he approaches her. He knows he should be careful especially if they’re a stray and declares Hannibal as a threat but she doesn’t do anything.

There’s no one around and it’ll be dark and cold soon. So of course Hannibal walks back to his car and opens the door to the back seat. He’s not surprised when the dog gets the hint and walks up the car, jumping inside.

He is surprised that he actually contemplates which brand of dog food he’ll buy on the way home.

“If you want to stay with me you have to obey the rules of the house,” Hannibal says as he opens the door and walks in. He gives the dog one look and as if knowing she had been granted permission, she walks up the stairs and inside. If Hannibal noticed that there was a bounce to her step, he didn’t say anything.

“Seeing as you don’t have a collar, you don’t have a name or I just don’t know it.” Hannibal said later as he sat on a chair and ran his fingers through her fur. She stands in front of him and her tail wagged happily. “Any preference?” He asks. The dog stares right back at him.

Later, Hannibal is eating an apple when he walks back into his living room and sees the dog laying on the middle of the carpet next to the coffee table. He licks the juice from his fingers and the idea comes to him just then.

“Your name is Aphrodite.”

Hannibal tells Will the next day.

“She has been living by the dumpsters by the park. I thought it cruel to leave her there now that winter is coming.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” Will said as he walked over to the oven. Hannibal’s gaze lingers on Will’s ass longer than necessary.

They’re in Will’s study room now. Will’s splayed on the couch, his head resting on Hannibal’s lap as he puts down the book that he was reading aloud.

“Have you named her yet?”

Hannibal’s distracted by the sound of Will’s voice than the book he’s actually reading.

“Aphrodite,” Hannibal says.

Will laughs and Hannibal prepares himself for the smug smile Will will throw at him later. “Who’s into mythology now.”

“You rubbed off on me,” Hannibal admits. 

“So you’re keeping her? With you.. at your place.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem?”

“Yeah but, you work with dead animals. Don’t get me wrong but I don’t know if that’s a good idea?” Will tries his best to not sound completely serious. “I mean, I’ve been to your place. It’s like I’m being watched constantly from every single angle. What would she think?”

They’re past formalities now that Will’s comfortable enough to talk about what Hannibal does for a living. Hannibal doesn’t mind it one bit. Their discussions about it have rather become interesting but Hannibal is hellbent on making Will at least see the appeal and art of it but one day at a time.

“I have no intentions on skinning her coat,” Hannibal says, noticing the way Will winces at his words. He continues anyway, this time with a smile. “On the contrary, she’s proven to be an acceptable companion. I stopped by the local shelters this afternoon and there are no reports of a missing Irish Setter.”

“Do you want me to keep her?” Will asks then.

“What?”

“The dog, do you want me to keep her? I think there’s room for one more.”

“That won’t be necessary, Will. I was thinking of actually taking her in.”

“Uh huh,” Will said, playing with the bookmark in his hands. There’s a small pinch of panic in Will's’ voice. Hannibal loves it.

“Well, I guess that’s okay. Have you gotten her food and everything?”

Hannibal smiles. “Will, I’ve been seeing you for over two months now and have taken care of your dog’s plenty times now. I know what she needs.”

“Okay, just making sure,” Will says, a slight pout on his face. It’s adorable.

“You should bring her next time so she can meet the others,” Will says before picking up the book again.

***

They had gotten in this routine of meeting after work on the days when Will didn’t have an evening lecture. Most of the time Hannibal read while Will laid against him on the couch grading papers. Sometimes he gave Will the couch so that he could explode with papers and Hannibal sat on the floor, his back against the couch. That worked too because it mean that ever so often Will would run his hands through Hannibal’s hair and it took every inch of his willpower to not dump the papers from Will’s hands somewhere else and kiss him. But finals have started and Will is doing his best and Hannibal doesn’t want to interfere, there’ll be a later time for that. 

One minute, Hannibal is running his hands through Will’s curly hair and holding his glass of red wine in the other and in the next, his hand on Will is gone and the red wine in his glass is well, all over his trousers. Will bolts from the couch and to the kitchen. He yells at Hermes the whole way there but Hannibal doesn’t pay attention to that. Hermes stands in front of him, his head on Hannibal’s knee as the dog stares right back at him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“It’s just wine,” Hannibal says later as he takes the hand towel Will gives him. Will is throwing a fit and Hannibal doesn’t have the strength in him to tell Will to stop overreacting because it’s rather adorable seeing him all hot and bothered. His glasses are off, long forgotten on the couch with the book and Hannibal loves being able to see Will's eyes without the glass barrier. There is a large red stain on his trousers after Hannibal is done soaking up as much as he can. He clicks his teeth at the thought of having to go to the dry cleaners yet again so soon.

“He usually doesn’t do that, he knows better than to get on the couch when I’m grading,” Will mutters as he places the wine glass in the sink. Hannibal leaves the folded towel on the counter and crosses his arms, looking amused.

“It was only on my trousers.”

“Yeah but red wine. It’ll be a bitch to get off.”

“Definitely a challenge for my dry cleaner then,” Hannibal agrees.

Hermes still has the courage to show his face to Hannibal. He innocently walks around Bast who looks on as if everything is perfectly normal.

Days later when Hannibal hands in his trousers, the woman at the counter looks up at him with an unimpressed look. “Red wine and dogs, a dangerous combination,” Hannibal says as he smiles.

***

Will has Hannibal bring Aphrodite the next time he visits. He’s not sure whether that’s a good idea but Will doesn’t take no for an answer.

She’s proven to be a great presence in his house. He lets her out in the backyard in the mornings before he leaves for the shop and comes back home later to walk her around the neighborhood. He buys her a collar that complements her auburn fur. He’s surprised to say the least that she doesn’t shred the furniture as he had feared. If anything, she loves sleeping on the couch when he’s in his study writing and replying to emails. She follows him no matter which room he goes into so often that Hannibal makes a mental note to buy more one than one bed.

On their way to Will’s, Aphrodite walks all over the backseats of the car but Hannibal doesn’t mind. Which is weird. He’s starting to not mind a lot of things when it comes to Aphrodite.  
Will’s having people over. Beverly and some other colleagues to celebrate the end of the semester and upcoming holidays. Hannibal prepared dessert and prepared an extra dish that he and Will will share later after everyone’s gone.

He walks in through the back, knowing that some of the other dogs are already loose and running about. Atlas and Bast are wrestling on the floor for a while before they notice that they’re not alone.

Othello is the first to approach Aphrodite. Hannibal holds his breath, unsure of whether Aphrodite would consider the other dog a threat but in the end, it is Hermes who throws a bigger fit. Once the four deem Aphrodite not to be a threat, they circle her before dispersing and going on as if nothing had happened. Hermes remains where he is, standing in front of Aphrodite walking around her and sniffing her. Then he jumps back and runs, barking and wagging his tail. He walks up to her again, this time trying to lick her face but Aphrodite barks back. It’s the first time Hannibal has heard her bark. They run off together and chase one another.

Hannibal doesn’t notice Will come to stand next to him.

“Looks like Aphrodite has an admirer,” he says to Hannibal. “Better be careful.”

“Come inside, everyone’s dying to meet you,” Will then says. Hannibal feels Will pull him by the hand.

“I brought dessert,” is all Hannibal can say, too stunned at Will.

“Good because the pie I tried making this morning burned in the oven.”

“Unfortunate but somehow not surprising,” Hannibal says as he follows Will into the house. He expects Will to let his hand go once inside but Will doesn’t. It’s comforting. It’s not like they had to hide in the first place but Hannibal hasn’t met anyone of Will’s friends and colleagues so he’s a little nervous.

***

Once everyone has left, Hannibal helps Will put away the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and clear the dinner table.

“Thanks for coming,” Will said as he put away the wine glasses. “I know discussing about classics can get kind of... tedious after a while.”

“On the contrary I thought it really educational,” Hannibal said. He’s just finished feeding the dogs even though Will hadn’t asked him to and he tries not to think too hard about that fact. 

“What? You’re so intimidating at times I can’t even read you,” Will blurts out. Hannibal sees that he regrets it but Hannibal shrugs.

“Not my intention but I’ll take it as a compliment?” Hannibal says, looking hopeful and innocent.

The truth, however, is that Hannibal has never met anyone as intelligent as Will. He’s never met anyone like him. It’s a spark that he feels whenever he’s around Will. He hasn’t experienced this emotion for someone else before, of wanting to be with them all the time, thinking about them.

“You flatterer,” Will chuckles and Hannibal freezes because he must have said everything aloud. “Just kiss me already.”

Hannibal does. He takes off Will’s glasses and leaves them on the counter and kisses him, starts off slow, afraid that Will will change his mind but that thought dissolves when Will turns so that the angle is better and then Will’s soft lips are on his and his tongue in Hannibal’s mouth moving against his and it’s completely perfect.

It should be slightly concerning how fast they make it to Will’s bedroom but there are other important things on their minds. Will closes the door behind them and Hannibal knows that it’s Will’s way of telling his dogs to not cockblock him. They are on the bed, their clothes in two messy piles on the floor. 

"Lie back," Will said.

Hannibal does as he’s told and rests his back against the mound of pillows piled near the headboard. Will straddles him, his cock bumping wetly against the bottom of Hannibal's ribcage, his chest level with Hannibal's face.

Hannibal takes the chance to mouth at one nipple, teasing it with the side of his tongue as it grows harder, making Will hiss and lightly tug Hannibal back by his hair. Hannibal likes the taste of Will's skin against his tongue. He also likes the taste of Will's fingers when he sucks them into his mouth. Will shudders and moans with each flick and stroke.

Will moves back, settled atop Hannibal's legs with his ass just below Hannibal's knees. He lifts Hannibal's left hand to his mouth, let knuckles brush against his lips before he presses a kiss. Hannibal then gasps when Will closes a hand between his legs. He groans as Will strokes him, his eyes closed as Will draws his fingers up and down the line of his cock.

“What do you want, Will?” Hannibal asks, and he makes a hoarse, wanting sound when Will moves back on his heels. Hannibal watches him reach over to the nightstand next to the bed and sees Will grab a small bottle and foil packet in his hand and he hands them to Hannibal, intent clear. 

Hannibal wraps an arm around Will, reaches up and kisses him before he flips them on the bed.

Will looks good spread out under him, his head is thrown back to show the long column of his throat and his thighs are spread around him. Hannibal runs his hands down Will’s defined chest, slick with sweat and Will’s pants are getting more and erratic. There’s much to admire about Will, laid out beneath him, lips kiss swollen, cheeks flushed, and eyes practically begging that he be fucked. 

Hannibal opens the bottle cap of the lube and massages it over his fingers and then gives Will’s cock another stroke, this time his thumb spreads the precome on the slit and Will actually moans and his back arches off the bed. Hannibal leans forward until his mouth ghosts down Will's throat and leaves a pattern of marks. Will turns his head, giving more access to Hannibal’s mouth.

“Please,” Will says, his breath ragged. “Do it again.” 

It makes Hannibal’s cock throb to the idea of Will submitting to this... But that will be for another time.

Hannibal shivers at the thought of spreading him open, his hands kneading Will’s cheeks apart. At the touch around the rim of his hole, Will gasps at the cold touch of Hannibal’s fingers

Will just nods at Hannibal, letting him know to keep going before kissing Hannibal again, slowly this time that it’s eerily sweet and intimate. Hannibal carefully moves his finger inside Will, crooking them and searching for that spot that he knows will shock Will with pleasure. There’s no mistaking that he found it at the way Will clenches around him, his fingers twisting into the sheets as he chokes out an unexpected moan.

Hannibal waits a moment before slipping in a second finger. He’s careful, not wanting to hurt Will but he seems to be on a good path by the way Will is moaning and it’s beautiful. Hannibal wonders what he will sound like when he fucks Will on his cock. Hannibal then adds a third finger, scissoring inside of Will and making sure to do his best to brush against Will’s prostate as he stretches him. His own cock aches and then Hannibal considers the thought of just jacking Will off while fingering him until he came under his touch. It’s tempting but again, that’ll be for another time. 

“I’m good, just do it already or I’m gonna come and ruin the moment,” Will then says, obviously impatient at this point. Hannibal smiles but he doesn't need to be told twice. With a soft kiss to Will’s mouth, Hannibal’s fingers slide out with a wet sound and he rips open the foil packet and rolls the condom on his dick, grabs the bottle of lube again, slicking his own hard cock. He grunts while doing so, not realizing that he’s also close. He needs to be inside of Will now.

Will’s fingers dug into Hannibal’s shoulders when he feels Hannibal’s cock start to slide in, slowly starting to fill him up. Will closes his eyes and breathes out, mouth hanging open and Hannibal keeps going, slowly and mindful. Will is still tight but it’s an incredible feeling.

Then Hannibal doesn’t move when he’s completely inside Will like he’s forgotten how to breathe. Will knows Hannibal wants to move, could feel his cock pulsing inside him. Will smiles to himself, pulling back enough to look up at Hannibal.

“Move.”

Hannibal then grip’s at Will’s hip and carefully pulls back out until he could feel Will’s entrance swell at the rim of his cock. He pushes back into him experimentally, wary about pushing too hard or fast, even if he desperately wants to pound into Will until he can’t walk. 

Hannibal starts fucking Will open with shallow, nudging thrusts while Will whines breathlessly under him, his fingers digging into Hannibal’s arms as he tries to take more and Hannibal holds him in place for it, until he's buried deep inside Will and they are both breathless with the heat of it. Will is completely open for him, taking and Hannibal gives. They kiss each other again but it’s not soft and slow, instead desperate with ragged breaths, biting lips and teeth clicking against each other as they try to find some release.

Will closes his eyes as Hannibal’s cock hits his prostate with every thrust but what really gets him is when Hannibal’s hand closes around his own cock and starts moving at the pace he’s fucking Will, tight grip that’s slick with sweat and precome.

“Fuck, Hannibal—” Will grits his teeth. “I’m gonna come.”

Hannibal is leaning forward now, breathing hard and gripping the sheets beside Will’s head, he then buries his face into Will’s neck, the scent of their sex and sweat is overwhelming. Hannibal doesn’t know when it’s happened but Will has entwined his hand with his against the sheets and and holds on for dear life and that's what does it. Hannibal’s hip movements grow erratic as Will clenches hard around him, ass pulsing and throbbing, nearly vibrating around him as he orgasms, coming hard all over Hannibal’s hand and their chests. 

Hannibal’s hips stutter and buck forward one last time, pushing hard and deep into Will. He sinks his teeth hard into the crook of Will’s neck, moaning against Will as his cock pulsed as he comes.

Hannibal falls on top of Will and stays inside him a few moments, before slowly pulling out, his cock sliding out of Will’s hole. Will sighs at the loss of being full. Hannibal gives Will one last kiss before he turns away, sliding the condom off and tying the end before he gets up and throws it in the waste bin. He walks into the bathroom and grabs a wet washcloth before coming back on the bed and wiping Will’s chest clean.

“We could be doing this all the time,” Hannibal says and Will laughs, genuinely laughs and it’s a beautiful sight. Hannibal loves it, wants to make Will laugh every single day of his life.

“I don’t know, my days are usually full of sitting on my porch grading papers and dog sitting. It’s kind of fun.”

Hannibal honestly can’t tell if he’s joking but he finds that he doesn’t mind because whatever makes Will happy, makes him happy too.

Will moves closer beside Hannibal and Hannibal welcomes it, pulling Will into his arms and Will rests his head against his chest. 

They fall asleep like this, in each others arms but halfway into the night Hannibal gets up to piss and he knows the dogs are lingering by the closed door, have been for hours and he knows he can’t refuse them. So he opens the door.

“No jumping on the bed,” Hannibal tells them as Bast, Atlas, Winston and Hermes barge in. Nails are lightly tapping against the hardwood floor as they all settle around the floor where their beds are. He watches sleepily as Hermes goes up to him and bumps his head against Hannibal’s hand. He kneels down until he’s face to face with him and before he knows it, Hermes licks his face.

Whether this meant that they had come to a mutual understanding, Hannibal doesn't know but he doesn’t question it. He crawls back on the bed and leans against Will again, wrapping his arm around his waist. Will slightly stirs but just moves back against Hannibal, his hand settling on Hannibal’s. 

Hannibal falls back asleep thinking about dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this ends up being too ooc but I can't help but go soft for an au where these nerds are domestic af. Any other mistakes on here are my own doing because I can't shut up.


End file.
